Rogue One
|producer =Kathleen Kennedy Tony To John Swartz John Knoll (Executive Producer) Jason D. McGatlin (Executive Producer) Simon Emanuel (Executive Producer) |writer = John Knoll (Story Treatment) Gary Whitta (First Draft) Chris Weitz (Final Draft) |starring = Felicity Jones Diego Luna Riz Ahmed Ben Mendelsohn Donnie Yen Jiang Wen Forest Whitaker Mads Mikkelsen Alan Tudyk Jonathan Aris |music = Alexandre Desplat |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = December 16, 2016 |runtime = |budget = |studio = Lucasfilm |language = English |preceded = |followed = Untitled Han Solo Star Wars Stories film}} Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (or simply Rogue One) is an upcoming film in the Star Wars Stories Series that will be directed by Gareth Edwards with a screenplay by Chris Weitz. The film, which was first announced on May 22, 2014, is due to be released on December 16, 2016. Plot Following the foundation of the Galactic Empire, a wayward band of Rebel fighters comes together to carry out a desperate mission: to steal the plans for the Death Star before it can be used to enforce the Emperor's rule. Cast *Felicity Jones as Jyn Erso *Diego Luna as Captain Cassian Andor *Riz Ahmed as Bodhi Rook *Ben Mendelsohn as Director Orson Krennic *Donnie Yen as Chirrut Îmwe *Jiang Wen as Baze Malbus *Forest Whitaker as Saw Gerrera *Mads Mikkelsen as Galen Erso *Alan Tudyk as K-250 *Jonathan Aris as Senator Jebel *Genevieve O'Reilly as Mon Mothma *To be annonced actor as Darth Vader Development In late 2013, John Knoll, a veteran of Lucasfilm's special effects division, Industrial Light & Magic pitched a rough outline of the story for the film to Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy. The outline was met with positive remarks and the project was greenlit, with Knoll attached to write a story treatment for the film as well as executive produce it. John Knoll wrote multiple story treatment drafts for the film as a search was conducted for a screenwriter as well as a director. On May 22, 2014, Lucasfilm announced that Gareth Edwards had been hired to direct the film, with Gary Whitta attached to write a script off of Knoll's story treatment. At the end of 2014, Gary Whitta completed a full first draft of the script before handing final writing duties for the film over to Chris Weitz. In March 2015, the title of the film was officially announced as Rogue One, with Felicity Jones cast as the lead in the film. In April 2015, the series of stand-alone films accompanying Rogue One were dubbed "Anthology Films", with a teaser trailer for the film also being released. In August 2015, the film began principal photography, and the entire cast of the film was announced. Gallery Videos ROGUE ONE A STAR WARS STORY Official Teaser Trailer Trivia *Genevieve O'Reilly reprises her role as Mon Mothma for this film, having played the role in Star Wars: Revenge Of The Sith. However, most of her scenes in Revenge of the Sith were cut from the final film. Bibliography * Notes and references de:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Category:2016 films Category:Films Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Rogue One